A New Start
by Shadow-eclipse18
Summary: Sakura's been gone for 4 years. She has a new surprise for her friends in Kohona.
1. Chapter 1

Three figure moved at a steady pace towards the ever changing Konoha. The tallest appeared to be a women in her early 20's her once short pink tresses now reach the middle of her waist. Her soft apple orbs glowing with happiness at the sight of her old home. Yes the women woman walking the trail to her home land is Sakura Haruno the Godaime Hokage's favorite apprentice. "Okaa-san where are we?" a small four year girl road on a huge wolf right beside sakura. "Well Kana we are going back to my old village some friends of mine told me there is a problem that we need to come see." Kana smiled brightly to her mother " hey did you hear that Tsuki we get to see okaa-san's village" The huge black wolf nodded to the small child. "Kana there is some one in this village that is very precious to me I want you to be on you best behavior." the small girl nodded to her mother "oh kana you messed up you braid again come here and let me fix it." kana hopped off tsuki and walked up to a kneeling sakura. With a small brush sakura started to braid her daughters thick brown hair. "There you go all nice and neat" kana turned to her mother "okaa-san why are you crying ?" sakura stared into kana's bright greens eyes and smiled "you just look so much like your father except for your eyes you have the same eyes I do." sakura warped her lean arms around kana and gave the child a hug. " I love you my sweet little puppy" kana just giggled at the nickname "okaa-san why do you always call me puppy?" sakura gave her daughter a kind smile "I'll tell you in a while lets head for our new home." sakura stopped for a moment "oh tsuki I have some thing for you" the wolf walked up to sakura "yes sakura what is it?" after digging in her pack for a while sakura pulled out one of her old ninja head bands. "This is for you" after tying the clothe around tsuki's neck sakura checked how it looked. "Okay so that is done here sweetie but this cape on" sakura put the small red cape around kana. Then she put a black cape on her self. "Kana do you remember what the big white O on the back of your cape means?" kana smiled at sakura "yep it means that you and I are a part of the Haruno family" sakura gave a small smile " you take more after me then I thought, you are getting so smart." Kana smiled at her mother "hey okaa-san can we train when we get there?" Sakura smiled "yep" young kana jumped on the waiting tsuki "Then what are we waiting for LETS GO" sakura sighed 'so much like her father' **'well what do you expect that is kiba's daughter.'** sakura sighed again. As they were walking towads the gate a jounin poofed right in front of them. With a bored look the jounin turned to sakura " This is so troublesome but do you have a pass to get into Konoha?" sakura smirked "Still as lazy as ever aren't we Shikamaru?" he looked at sakura " do I know you?" sakura moved her hood "well you should we have been friends for a while" shikamaru smirked "well look who is back, Ino is never going to shut up that troublesome woman" sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh shikamaru I have someone for you to meet this is Kana" shikamaru turned towards the small girl who removed her hood too. "Nice to meet you shika-san" shikamaru nodded at her "Your kid sakura?" she nodded and shikamaru poofed away "go in I'll see you later" sakura nodded "thanks now you can get back to your nap." sakura moved forward as the gates start to open. "Kana we have to go see Tsunade-sama before we can go home" kana nodded to sakura . While walking near Ichiraku's ramen stand sakura spotted Naruto and Hinata eating. "Hey kana here is some yen for you to get a bowl of ramen, now I want you to listen closely stay close to the man in the orange with yellow hair and if he is mean to you when I come back I will deal with him now you be a good girl and go bug him." Kana nodded happily "be good I'll be back in an hour come on tsuki your coming with me" the wolf nodded as her and sakura watched young kana walk into the ramen stand . As they left kana had the hardest time getting up onto the stool so she did the first thing that came to mind. As naruto was eating his 12th bowl of ramen he felt a small tug at his pants that caught his attention. Naruto looked down to see a little girl with big green eyes and brown hair looking at him. "yea?" she smiled at him "Mister cam you help get onto the stool I can't reach." naruto smiled at her "sure, here you go" then naruto helped kana into the seat " that is so sweet naruto-kun" kana smiled at hinata. "You have pretty hair lady" hinata smiled "thank you oh and I'm Hinata." kana smiled at hinata " thank you for your help naruto-san but why do you have marks on you face? Did some one use oil pen on your face when you were sleeping?" Hinata laughed at naruto's face "okay kid your cute but don't push it" kana stuck her tongue out at naruto. While kana and naruto were glaring at each other Kiba and Akamaru walked into the stand. " Hey hinata why is naruto glaring at a kid?"

Hinata just sighed "she thought that naruto's whiskers were oil markings on his face." Kiba laughed "I like this kid already." Akamaru walked up to kana and sniffed her kana turned "hello" akamaru gave a happy yip to kana While the others were talking or in kiba and naruto's case arguing kana hopped on akamaru's back. "Hey akamaru can you take me to my okaa-san, this is what she smells like." Akamaru smelled sakura's coin purse and gave a happy yip. "You know who my okaa-san is?" akamaru nodded and walked out of the ramen stand. As they turned and walked down the village towards were sakura was kiba and naruto finally stopped their arguing. By the time the group of three noticed that they were missing. Akamaru and kana were at the Hokage's tower. "So this is where she is ?" akamaru nodded as the two walked by shizune the poor women was packed with tsunade's papers. When they got to the door kana opened the door for both her and akamaru. "Hey sakura do you know who just walked in?" sakura turned to see kana . When she looked down her smile turned into shock. "Tsunade this is my daughter kana" tsunade smiled "so this is the child" sakura nodded. "Kana why are you with akamaru I thought I told you to stay with naruto and hinata?" kana just smiled "okaa-san I was worried so I asked akamaru to bring me to you." Sakura took a deep breath " okay tsunade I have to go and find kiba and return akamaru. Lets go kana" kana knew her mom was a little mad but sakura never yelled at her so she calmly had akamaru follow sakura out of the hokage tower. "Well lets see come here akamaru lets see how well you've grown" the dog yipped and walked to sakura to get a good scratch behind the ears. "AKAMARU WHERE ARE YOU?" sakura giggled "well kana you took kiba's dog from him I'm proud but kiba is my friend so you can't steel his dog get it." kana giggled happily so the tall doggy man is a friend" sakura smiled "yes and akamaru is his dog." sakura turned and pull her hood up and walked back into town towards where kiba's chakra was located. "Kana you do know I didn't want to see him right away now I have see him." kana just giggled. ** 'our** **daughter is going to be the death of us'** 'yes I know better just get this over with' When they finally got to the training grounds kiba, hinata, and naruto were running around calling akamaru's name. Sakura grabbed kana and put her on tsuki who watched akamaru bark happily to the group of people. Kiba turned toward their direction sakura felt her heart beat speed up 'he is still hot after all these years'. Kana hopped off tsuki and ran with akamaru up to the group "Hey I'm sorry I took your dog kiba-san" sakura started to panic as kiba's eyes got big. "Kana enough we are leaving" kana started to whine "but okaa-san I want to stay and talk to kiba-san." Kiba turned his head in sakura's direction and a smirk came to his face "so sa-ku-ra this is your kid?" sakura started to panic but before she could rush off kiba was in front of her. In one quick movement the hood on sakura's head was flinged back and her pink hair flowed down her back. Kiba gave a slight growl "women do you know how worried I was when you left. But my question is why did you leave even when you were pregnant." Sakura sighed "it was for a mission I didn't even know I was pregnant with kana until during the mission so I had to keep that on hold until she was born and guess what is just like you and naruto." by now sakura was in tears. Kiba laughed "well I'm happy your finally back. So who is the lucky man?" sakura sighed "I haven't seen her father in a while so just don't talk to her about a father I don't want her to feel neglected because I left him." But before kiba could answer kana came running up to sakura. "Hey what's wrong sweetie?" kana told sakura that naruto called her a spoiled pest. "NARUTO" poor naruto almost pissed his pants. But all fear was lost as he looked at the older sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN" then with a running start naruto pounced on poor sakura. "hey you dope leave my okaa-san alone" a stunned naruto turned to kana "sakura-chan is your mother?" kana nodded her head. "Wait sakura-chan is kana teme's kid?" sakura growled at him "no, now get off, you think my sweet child is related to that I don't think so." Sakura and naruto turn to look at a growling akamaru and tsuki ready to jump on naruto. "akamaru and tsuki sit now" both animals obeyed the command. "You never cease to amaze me sakura" kiba watched both animals as they listened to sakura. Naruto finally let sakura up who was engulfed by a huge hug from kana. Laughter caught all of their attention as the normally quite hinata broke the silence with her laughter. "Now I know who kana reminds me of, she acts like kiba when he was her age." sakura froze and look at every one. But kana's laughter broke their laughing "I act like kiba-san?" but before any one could answer kana "come on kana I still need to find us a place to stay and it is late." all little kana did was have a fit. "But I want to stay and talk to everyone" kiba grabbed kana and put her on his shoulders "you can stay with akamaru and I" sakura started to panic "I don't know kiba what about your family?" Kiba gave a laugh " I have my own apartment come on your welcome unless you want to stay with naruto." poor sakura's face paled three shades just thinking about the possibility oh what horrors kana and herself would have to face. "No it's fine we'll stay with you" kiba laughed at sakura's face. As they walk towards kiba's apartment sakura was holding a sleeping kana laughing with kiba as akamaru tried to get tsuki's attention. "I think your dog likes my wolf" kiba chuckled "well she is pretty no wonder, but why do you have a wolf companion any way?" sakura smiled "well when I dated you I just fell in love with akamaru and then one day on my travels I found tsuki stranded and lost as a puppy so I took her in and she's been with me ever since." Kiba turned up a street to a small apartment complex. "Well this is home sweet home" he looked down to kana who was sleeping "I still can't believe that you're a mother sakura" she snuggled kana even closer "well this is my baby and I love her dearly, so my charming friend why don't I see a wife that is coming to great you at the door." Kiba stared off into space for a moment "well the only girl I liked left me" sakura slowly leaned into kiba and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Well I'm back now" he smiled "yes but it's not just you" he moved so that she could get into the apartment. "Here will put her in the extra room" he went down the hall past the kitchen and living room and towards the end of the hall on the right. "This should do fine for her but we have to pick some stuff for her later." Kiba watched from the door as sakura tucked kana into the twin sized bed. "good night my sweet little puppy" then turning to kiba she walked out as he closed the door softly. "Kiba you hungry I'll make us something? Oh what am I saying you are always hungry" kiba chuckled at sakura "well you still have a sense of humor" sakura smiled "what kind of person would I be if I can't make someone laugh" kiba shook his head "you would be sasuke" sakura growled at him "I don't find that very amusing Mr.Inuzuka" kiba gave her a deep laugh. "So do you want to eat or be sarcastic?" but before kiba could answer sakura moved town the hall towards the kitchen.

'men I've been a way from this man for four years and he still annoys the shit out of me'

**'well what can I say we have very weird taste in me'**

'What exactly are you saying that we have a twisted sense of taste in men'

**'nope I'm saying that you do not me I'm the innocent bystander here'**

'You innocent ha Orochimaru is even more innocent then you are'

**'that is cold even for you outer'**

'just go back to whatever dark crevice in my mind that you came from'

"Ah sakura are you okay I've been trying to get your attention for a while" sakura snapped out of talking with outer who went off to sulk in a dark corner. "oh I'm sorry kiba-kun what is the matter?" kiba just shrugged " you kind of spaced off for a minute and you didn't move at all" sakura started to laugh at her own stupidity "well I was just thinking" then sakura moved into the kitchen "kiba how about some curry?" sakura waited a few moments before he spoke "sure I haven't had your curry in four years so that sounds great." sakura chuckled "you are such a suck up what next are you going to be a pain in the ass after I feed you?" kiba smiled "most likely" sakura shook her head as the curry as cooking. "Kiba what are the animals doing?" kiba moved out of the room to find were tsuki and akamaru disappeared to. After a couple minutes kiba came back "their a sleep in kana's room" sakura moved from the stove and sat in one of kiba's kitchen chairs. "It feels weird being home" kiba moved to set next to her "yea you surprised a lot of us today" sakura smiled and moved to kiba's side to give him a big hug "I really missed you dog man" kiba hugged her back also "sakura why did you never come back after the mission until now?" sakura sighed " I had to wait until she was old enough to travel." kiba nodded "yes kana's safety will always come first." sakura smiled at him "so the great and rude kiba is falling in love with my kid" kiba just gave her a fanged grin. "Woman go check on the curry I think it is done" sakura smiled "well your nose always knows what's best." kiba's nose always was amazing she got to the curry just when the it hit the perfect temp. When she came back kiba was looking out the window. "here you go nice and hot" kiba grinned and grabbed his fork. When eating with Naruto and Kiba there are a few golden rules . 1. Keep on guard for flying food 2.watch where you put your hands 3.be ready to slap them on the back if they choke and the last and most crucial step 4.never let your kids watch for bad habits happen early. With a very irritated growl sakura ate her food quietly. When kiba was done sakura took the plates to was them "kiba I don't want kana to pick up your table manners, so be neat or I'll use you for kunai practice." Kiba looked up in shock as sakura finished the rest of her curry. "Yes ma'am" sakura just smirked. "Well I'm going to hit the sack see you tomorrow" sakura put her plate in the sink and curled up on the couch with a blanket. "Night sakura" she yawned "night" then kiba switched off the lights and headed to bed.


	2. Kiba's worst nightmare

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. Just kana and tsuki.**

As the sun rose over Konoha a high pitched scream woke most people in the village except the one and only naruto. Back at kiba's once quite apartment sakura was throwing any item she could find in his small bathroom. "Kiba have you ever heard of knocking?" A faint blush spread across kiba's face as the image of sakura naked body flashed into his mind. "sorry I'm not use to people being in my apartment" sakura sighed "fine but just remember next time." Sakura stepped out of the shower with a fluffy towel around her waist. Walking past him kiba caught the scent of sakura hair "so you still use strawberry shampoo?" sakura smiled at his words "you always said I smelt best with it"

Kiba just watched her walk back to his room to change a smirk crossed his face as he watched her hips sway back and forth as she walked away. When his door finally closed he let a happy sigh escape from him. "so you like my okaa-san" kiba jumped and looked to see kana smirking at him but the weird thing was her smirk seamed familiar to him.

Kiba gave her a nervous smile "Kana-chan are you hungry?" she gave him a nod. Soon both of them were eating Captain Crunch cereal when sakura came into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Kiba can you watch kana I have to go to the work at the hospital for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah sure" sakura smiled "okay sweetie I'll be gone for a while now you better listen to kiba and not cause any problems." Kana smiled to her mother "yes okaa-san I'll be good" but what kiba and sakura didn't know was that kana had her fingers crossed under the table. After sakura left kana ran to kiba's TV to put in one of her favorite movies "kiba-kun I got a movies you might like."

When kiba finally came in he only groaned "why are you watching The Aristocats?" kana just smiled "I like the music" kiba sighed and flopped down on the couch 'as long as kana is happy sakura wont kill me' but to kiba's dismay kana wanted him to sing along with her.

"Sorry kid I don't sing" kana turned to him with the puppy dog stare at him "pwease kiba-kun okaa-san always sings with me" Kiba just hid his face from her but no matter how much he tried to ignore her the sight of her big green eyes softened him "fine but to only one song." kana gave a happy yell. Half way tough the movie kiba started to get drowsy. At the end of the movie kana turned to see kiba fast a sleep an evil grin appeared on her face as she ran to her okaa-san's makeup box. Akamaru and Tsuki watched from the corner of the living room trying not to laugh as kana but bright red lip stick all over kiba's lips.

When sakura came home kana was asleep next to kiba but sakura bust out laughing and ran to get her camera. With a quick snap sakura had one of the funniest snap shots around. After she put the camera away sakura put kana back to bed in the spare room. When she flopped on the sofa kiba woke with a start "oh sakura it's just you, hey where is kana?" sakura smiled at him "I put her to bed" kiba nodded but before he could ask another question sakura burst out laughing again. "What?" sakura just snickered

"Well I didn't know that fire engine red was your color?" Kiba gave her a confused look and watched sakura get her small compact mirror. "I like your new look kiba it just screams tramp" kiba snatched the mirror from sakura and angry glare on his face just that soon changed to shock as he looked into the mirror. Another scream passed though the village as people just shrugged their shoulders. In a mad rush kana burst into the room her eyes wide with fright. A snarl left kiba as he spotted kana she in turn ran into the kitchen as he chased her around his apartment. "**STOP"** both kana and kiba froze as sakura walked up to both of them.

'**Some ones in trouble and it isn't me'**

'Shut up'

'**Well isn't some one in a** **bad mood' **'GO AWAY INNER.'

Both kiba and kana waited for sakura to explode. "Now where is naruto when I need him" sakura went to kiba's phone and dialed naruto's number "hey naruto I've got a problem can you come over?" a smile formed on sakura's face then she hung up the phone.

"3...2...1.." Then a puff of smoke filled the room "SAKURA-CHAN." but sadly before naruto could hug sakura she slugged him on the head. "I'm already deaf I don't need you to yell. Naruto I need you to watch kana while I clean up kiba" naruto just shrugged "sure but why do you need to clean up kiba?" sakura sighed "I don't think that kiba knows how to get makeup off" naruto looked at sakura strangely "why would kiba wear makeup unless he's going drag" a fierce growl made naruto jump as he noticed kiba behind him "Baka you think I want to look like this?" Just one look at the _'new'_ kiba had naruto on the ground laughing his ass off. "Naruto just watch kana" sakura grabbed a pissed off kiba and dragged him into the bathroom.


	3. The morning after

**I don't own naruto. **

After an hour of scrubbing Kiba's face she finally got the rest of the water proof eyeliner off. "Sakura I'll tell you this if Kana ever becomes a shinobi she would give Ibiki a run for his money." Sakura just laughed as the two walked out of the bath room to see Naruto bound with chakra strings hanging from the ceiling unconscious. "Kana?" only silence answered Sakura's call. Kiba turned to the door to see it wide open "Sakura your kid is a monster" but the only reply he got was a punch to the face. "Oww that hurt" Sakura only ignored him as she ran in a panic to the door. "Come on Kiba I need your nose to find Kana and the animals" said man just sighed and followed the frantic women out of his apartment.

Kana and the animals were walking by the Yamanaka flower shop when Ino walked out with Shikamaru right behind her. "Oh Shika look at the cute little girl walking her pets, but wait isn't that Kiba's dog Akamaru?" Shikamaru just sighed "Troublesome Ino that is Sakura's daughter Kana the one I have told you about. She and Sakura live with Kiba now." A bight happy smile came to Ino's face as she moved to Kana. "Hello Kana I'm Ino's a friend of your moms."

Kana just turned to Ino with a happy grin on her face "Yep okaa-san tells me a lot about you and when I'm in trouble come look for you, Hinata-san, or Tenten-san." Ino let out a high pitched squeal and gave Kana a bone crushing hug. "Ino you troublesome women let her go or Sakura will kill you for suffocating her kid." Ino sighed and let the slightly dizzy Kana down as Tsuki licked the girls cheek. "I'm fine Tsuki just a little dizzy"

At the sound of Ino's squeal sakura put more charka into her feet and sped off in that direction. "Sakura why are we going this way?" Kiba looked Sakura he noticed a knowing smirk on her face. "Ino will only do that when something is cute near by and what is cuter then my evil daughter" Kiba nodded "Most people who know her don't know weather to hug her to death or strangle her." Sakura smiled "Yep she is just like her father when he wants to be a pain." Kiba looked at her "Sakura I just remembered that you never told me who is Kana's father." At the sound of father Sakura stiffened. "Oh look Kiba their with Ino and Shikamaru."

Kiba just watched her closely as she jumped to where Shikamaru was standing. "Ino what did you do to my kid?" Ino jumped at Sakura's voice "She was just strangling your kid" Sakura turned her gaze as Kiba picked up the dizzy four year old. Sakura took Kana from Kiba and turned to Ino " I know she's cute but did you have to knock her out?" Ino gave a nervous grin "Well she was just so cute. Shika I want a baby now" They all turn to Shikamaru who right then and there almost had a heart attack. "Ino I have enough problems pleasing you I don't want any troublesome kids driving me up the wall"

Ino pouted as Sakura and Kiba burst out laughing " Ino I hate to tell you but you yell at Shikamaru enough just think about another two or more that act just like him." Ino palled as the mental image flashed over and over in her mind. "Okay no kids but I can borrow yours right?" Sakura laughed as Kiba gave a pat on the back

"Kana might look cute but the kid is a monster she played makeup artist with me and tied Naruto to my ceiling."

Sakura stopped laughing "Oh no we forgot about Naruto come on Kiba" As Sakura rushed away with Kana in her arms "Who said I forgot about the baka" Then Kiba, Tsuki, and Akamaru chased after the sprinting Sakura.

Later that night Sakura and Kiba were getting read for a welcome home part for sakura. "Sakura do you think it wise to leave Kana with Tsunade-sama?" Sakura just laughed "It's fine if she's watching Kana that means she cant get wasted" Kiba gave a laugh " I can see who Kana gets her evil ways from" Sakura gave him a glare in a fast movement Sakura had her eyeliner near his face "Do we want a reply of this morning?" Kiba gave a gulp and went to see what Kana was doing.

As he walked into the room he noticed that Kana was watching a movie he made. "So Kana you found the movie when all of the rookie nine went to the beach?" Kana nodded as she watched Naruto getting buried in the sand by Ino and Tenten. Then the camera changed to Sakura and Hinata taking the sleeping Shikamaru by his feet and arms into the cold ocean. "Kana if you want you can take some more video's I made to Tsunade-sama's place while she watches you." Really Kiba-kun I can?"

Kiba nodded as Kana ran and gave him a hug "I'm happy okaa-san let us live with you." Sakura walked into the room to see Kana and Kiba hugging 'well at least they get along'

'**You were scared weren't you?'** Sakura gave a sweet smile 'It's almost time to tell them the truth' **'hey at least Kana will know what it's like to have her father now'  
**

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Kana ran up to her with movies in her arms. "Okaa-san Kiba-kun says I can watch the movies he made when you were younger" Sakura smiled "Oh sweetie that's great but we need to drop you off now." Sakura grabbed her purse as Kiba picked Kana up. "Lets go squirt" When Sakura was closing the door she noticed Tsuki and Akamaru cuddling in the corner.

After dropping off Kana to Tsunade they walked to the bar Ino told them about "Kiba we might have to move out of your apartment soon" Kiba looked at her with shock "Why" Sakura gave a smirk "It looks like your apartment is going to be crowded with puppies." Kiba still didn't under stand what she was talking about. "Well apparently your dog fell in love with my wolf and the other way around." Kiba just sighed "No I like having you and Kana at home with me it keeps things interesting. I'm just going to have to buy a house." Sakura turned to him " But why do you need to buy a house?" he smirked at her

"It's interesting with you and Kana, so if our animals are reproducing we'll need a yard for the pups to play." Sakura smiled "How about we both buy the house." Kiba nodded.

As they entered the bar Ino and Hinata grabbed Sakura and dragged her over to where a pregnant Tenten was relaxing. "It's not fair Sakura Ino and Hinata get to see you but I have to wait until the party" Sakura smiled "Well Kana was causing trouble so that is the only reason these two have seen me." Tenten and the girls talked for a while. Kiba sat with Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and the rest of the guys when a guy came up to Sakura and started flirting with her.

A growl came from Kiba as he watched her tell the guy some stuff "Kiba what up man why are you growling?" Kiba turned to Naruto who had a look of confusion on his face. "Well it's obvious Naruto. Kiba is jealous that the dude is hitting on Sakura." a bored Shikamaru watched the guy slap Sakura on her butt.

He turned to Kiba who had a sadistic look on as he walked up to the guy. Sakura was ready to knock the guy though the wall when angered Kiba appeared behind the guy and dragged him off out side the bar. The only sound people could hear out side was a couple of blood curling screams.

When Kiba came back into the bar he had a happy look as he walked to Sakura to get her some sake. After their fourth Tsunde sized bottle of sake the tipsy pair left their happy friends with a simple good bye. While walking down the street Sakura turned to Kiba who had the same drunken blush she was sporting. Then in a fast move Sakura was in front of Kiba wit a happy grin on her face, but before he could ask her what was up she moved in and gave him a passionate kiss. In a minute he was kissing her back as the two broke apart Sakura grabbed his hand and the two ran off to his apartment.

A soft ray off light filled the quite room Sakura started to move around when she felt a warm body next to her. 'Kana's at Tsunade's so that means the person next to me is….' in a rush Sakura turned her body so she was now facing a peaceful Kiba. Sakura started to panic 'I can't believe I slept with him last night. The only question now is do I love Kiba?'

'**well duh stupid of course you love him why do you think you want to stay with him and it isn't just for Kana's sake.'**

'When did you get so smart inner' but before the small voice could continue Kiba opened his feral eyes to look into her stinking emerald eyes. "Morning" Sakura sat their with shock written all over her face "What do you mean morning why aren't you panic we just slept together after four years of not doing so" Kiba smirked "

Well you would have been happy to see my face four hours ago then when I woke to you snuggling up to my chest." A bright blush crossed her face "why didn't you wake me up?" He smirked at her " And why would I wake you up when you were sleeping so peacefully next to me." Sakura gave an agravitated shriek and threw a pillow at him. "oh I don't know Kiba were not dating like were then." he smiled "Fine then Sakura do you want to start dating again?"


	4. ah where's the notebook

**Sadly I don't own Naruto.**

**But thanks for the reviews!!**

"What you want to date again are you sure?" Kiba nodded and gave Sakura a kiss "I don't care if you have a kid as long as we both feel for each other." Sakura started to sniff as tears began to form in her eyes with a bright smile she gave him a huge hug. "Yes I wan't to start dating again, and you don't have to worrie about Kana she loves you."

A smirk formed on Kiba's face "Is she the only one who loves me?" Sakura gave him a glare. "Quit being a pain we have to get Kana before I find out she burned the hokage tower down." Sakura sighed and got out of Kiba's bed to get changed. On her way to the door Kiba pulled her into a lustfull kiss "I missed being able to do that" she just shock her head as Kiba had a silly smirk on his face. "come on lover boy I have a hokage to save."

When the duo got to the tower all was peaceful until a wail came from inside the building. "What did Kana do now?" Sakura leaped up the steps until she got to the top floor Kiba was right behind her. As Sakura walked into the waiting room she watched as the normally quiet Shizune was rolling on the floor laughing. "Okay this is weird what in the world happened?" Shizune hopped up with a light blush on her face.

"Oh Sakura it just you and Kiba" the two young adults looked at each other. "Okay this is just plan weird what happed Shizune and what is so funny?" Kiba watched as Shizune tried to pull herself together. "Well Kana was watching TV when master Jiraiya come to see lady Tsunade." Shizune took a deep breath before she continued " Well as they were talking Kana grabbed Jiraiya's special notebook and ran away to hide it some where."

Kiba gave a hardy laugh as Sakura shook her head "Kakashi will be very unhappy with me when he can't get the new ich ich paradise book" she moved toward the door only to hear weeping along with some giggles. When Sakura walked in she noticed Jiraiya on the floor balling his eyes out "Why oh why did the little brat take my precious research."

Sakura turned to see Kana sitting on Tsunade's lap eating some toast. The little girl turned to see her mother standing in the doorway "yay okaa-san your back I'm so happy guess what I did to the pervy man?" Skaura gave a light chuckle as the small girl ran into her arms. " I know Shizune-san told me what you did to Jiraiya's notebook" The small girl looked at the balling man and shook her head. "Okaa-san are all men this whiny?"

Both women burst out in laughter at the young girl "Yes Kana most men will whine when you take something important from them." As Sakura was walking up to Tsunde's dest Kakashi burst though the door with Naruto right behind them "We heard the horrible noise where is the brat that hid the all powerful and sacred notebook?"

The still weaping Jiraiya pointed to Kana who looked confused at the two men. Naruto looked at Kana then stated to freak "Um Kakashi I wouldn't say any thing bad about that little girl" Kakashi turned to Naruto with rage " Why not Naruto she is just a little girl?"

Naruto's eyes shifted to see Sakura glaring at them "Well Kakashi it's not Kana I'm scared of but her mother" Kakashi smacked Naruto upside his head "Be a man what can one women do to us?"

Naruto gave a scared squeak as Sakura put Kana into Tsunade's arms and marched towards them. "Well Kakashi I can do many painful things to you so shut your trap."

Poor Naruto and Kakashi almost peeded their pants. Sakura gave them one last glare the grabbed Kana and walked out the door.

When they walked to Shizune's desk Kiba was watching her with a sly smirk " So how did the guy handle your threat?" Sakura gave a laugh as Kana giggled too "They almost peeded their pants Kiba-kun okaa-san really scared them" Kiba grinned "Well when it comes to any one threating her baby your okaa-san is one of the meanest women around."

Sakura gave him a glare "That is not funny Kiba if you think I'm bad just wait till Ino has kids poor Shikamaru's going to go insane." Kiba gave a sad smile and took Kana from Sakura to hold the little girl to him

"Well at least Shikamaru gets to be a father" Sakura looked saddly at Kiba 'It's time I tell him'

'**took you long enough god what were you waiting for him to figure it out' **

Sakura sighed and followed them out.

**Sorry it's so short I had writers block. Oh and thanks for the reviews they've have been very useful. **


	5. Meet Hana

I don▓t own Naruto [cries hysterically 

Kana was skipping happily between Sakura and Kiba. ⌠Oh Kiba-kun guess what I learned from Tsunade-sama about Ino-chan.■ Kiba looked to Kana who had a mischievous smirk showing. ⌠I don▓t know what happened?■ Kana looked to Sakura with a happy smile ⌠She said that I▓ll have a friend soon Ino-chan is going to have a baby!■ Sakura broke out laughing hysterically as Kiba soon joined. Kana turned to her left to see Shikamaru cloud watching in the park. As Kana walked up to him she watched as Shikamaru looked over to see her sitting next to him watching the clouds also. ⌠Hey Shikamaru-kun so you excited to be a daddy?■ Shikamaru▓s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Kana smiled at him sweetly. ⌠Kana I have to go and see Ino-chan about this I▓ll come see you later.■ In a flash Shikamaru was gone from the quiet park.

⌠Kana were leaving come on sweetie■ with a bright smile Kana walked right to her mother. ⌠Hey Kana I have a surprise for you.■ Kana looked to Sakura with an eager face. ⌠Oh what is it okaa-san?■ sakura smiled as Kiba picked up Kana ⌠Tsuki is going to have puppies soon.■

Kana gave a happy laugh ⌠yes we get to have more pets around now.■

That next week Kiba kept Kana company as her mother went to work. ⌠Okay kiddo we need to go house hunting■ Kana smiled as she got the perfect idea of what she wants her house to look like. ⌠Hey Kiba-kun can we get a really big house with huge bedrooms, gardens, and a large library for okaa-san?■

Kiba sighed ⌠Well squirt I have a budget to keep. Plus your okaa-san would kill me id we didn▓t have any money for food and other necessities.■ Kana gave a pout ⌠Okaa-san always has to have things simple■

Kiba laughed ⌠well when your okaa-san was a teenager she dated Sasuke. He has a lot of money and he bought he so many things just to keep her happy while he trained and did missions she got bored of having all that stuff but not having to see Sasuke all the time what made her brake up with him.■

Kana looked at Kiba with awe ⌠wow your really smart Kiba-kun you know so much about okaa-san.■ Kiba blushed ⌠well it comes from knowing your okaa-san for a long time.■ Tsuki walked into the apartment her once slim form now had the roundness of the small puppies growing inside her.

Kana walked up to the wolf and gave her a big hug. ⌠Kana why don▓t we take Tsuki to see my sister so that she can have a checkup?■ Kana ran up to kiba and gave him a hug ⌠yeah lets go see your sissy■ Kiba laughed at Kana as she looked at him. He opened the door for Tsuki to walk out as he grabbed Kana and his keys on the way. 

⌠kiba-kun who is your sister?■ he looked at Kana and smiled ⌠her name is Hana she▓s a couple years older then me and she▓s a vet.■ Kana smiled as she looked at the sky ⌠her name rhymes wit mine.■

Tsuki gave a growl as they were walking ⌠Hey tsuki what▓s the matter?■ the wolf nuzzled Kana as they walked ⌠It▓s noting the pups just kicked and it▓s a little uncomfortable.■ Kana hugged Tsuki ⌠I can▓t wait till you have the puppies then I can hold and play with them..■ 

Kiba laughed when Kana decided what she wanted to call the puppies. ⌠Oh guess what Kiba-kun momma said I can keep one of the pups to raise a partner.■ Kiba smiled ⌠you remind me of when I first got Akamaru.■

⌠Oh Kana where here this is Hana▓s place.■ the three of them walked into the noisy house to see Hana looking at a magazine. ⌠Hey sis I got someone for you to meet.■ Hana looked up to see Kiba with Kana on his shoulders and a very tired Tsuki sitting behind them. ⌠Oh Kiba what are you doing here? And with a kid■ Kiba laughed at his sisters face. ⌠Hana this is Kana she is Sakura▓s daughter and this is Sakura▓s pet wolf Tsuki.■

Hana took Kana from Kiba and looked at the girl ▒she looks like Kiba when he was a kid I wonder?▓ Kana smiled at Hana ⌠Kiba-kun you have a pretty sister■ Hana started to blush ⌠She is so sweet Kiba. So why do you have Sakura▓s kid and her wolf?■

Kiba laughed at Hana ⌠Well Tsuki is Sakura▓s wolf and Akamaru got her pregnant. Sakura▓s at work so I said I▓ll watch Kana■ Tsuki walked up to Hana and started to sniff her. Hana put Kana down and looked at Tsuki ⌠so Akamaru knocked you up huh?■ the wolf nodded. ⌠Come on then lets see how those puppies are doing.■

Kiba and kana played some games while they waited for Hana to get done with Tsuki▓s check up. After an hour Hana and Tsuki came out ⌠Well little bro it looks like she▓s going to have four fat puppies■ Kiba smiled ⌠Well that means were going to have to get a big yard for them to play in.■

Hana walked up to Kiba ⌠I need to speak with you■ Kiba nodded and followed his sister back into her kitchen. ⌠Does mom know that your living with Sakura and Kana?■ Kiba shook his head ⌠No but I should tell her that Sakura and I are dating again.■

⌠Yeah you better you know how mom takes to surprises■ Kiba gulped at the last time they threw his mom a birthday party he never seen so many kunai in his house.

⌠So are you and Sakura getting serious or are you just doing this for fun like some of the other relationships you▓ve been in?■ Kiba smiled at his sister ⌠I▓m in love with her and I don▓t care that she already has a kid I▓ll treat it as my own pup.■

Hana smiled at him ⌠I can▓t believe my little brother is all grown up■ Han stared to fake cry ⌠Okay that▓s enough I have to get those two home and look for a new place to live.■

Hana smirked at him ⌠You do know that if you marry her you can all live at the Inuzuka compound with the family.■ 


End file.
